


Pets

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ended up taking in a LOT of animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

The animals usually followed Noel home.

The first one was a puppy, barely old enough to be without its mother, bony and scraggly but very happy to wag his tail and demand belly rubs from both of them. They had just been leaving Krosse for the cart-ride home to Arlia, and Rena had taken one look at him and said that they were naming him Tiny. She might have spoken too soon, since Tiny eventually grew tall enough to reach Rena's waist without jumping, and could eat off of any table in their home; they had to keep an eye on him while they were cooking. But she insisted on keeping the name even though Noel couldn't help but giggle when she said it.

The second was a bird that had apparently escaped from some noble's house and had ended up in Hilton. It perched on Noel's shoulder for the entire ship ride back to Harley, and he hadn't understood why everyone kept making pirate jokes about him until later, when Rena had explained that pirates all seemed to have friendly parrots on their shoulders in the old books. Then he'd gotten off on a tangent that this bird obviously wasn't a parrot, but the damage had been done; Rena wouldn't call the bird anything but "Parrot" from that point on, and when she gave pets names, they stuck.

The third was a black cat they met in Laceur. Rena had been reluctant about bringing her home, because she'd seen her around the castle-town for years and so she must not have been young anymore. But Noel had asked if they could at least take her back to their room at the inn so that he could examine her, make sure that there were no diseases or parasites, keep her healthy. Rena had agreed, and after that... well, she was such a _sweet_ cat. She was with them on the ship back to Arlia the next day; Rena had already named her Inky. She was the friendliest and happiest little cat in the world for the four years that she lived with them, always sleeping in the sunniest spots and jumping into people's laps at the least appropriate times. 

The list kept getting longer and longer, and neither of them had the heart to turn a stray animal away. It was a good thing that Arlia was in the country, and that there was plenty of room around town for animals. Otherwise their home might've gotten _really_ crowded.


End file.
